That Cursed Smirk
by Winded-Reaction
Summary: Lucy had only meant for it to be a playful prank- she never thought it could end like this... LaLu, rated T for language. I hope y'all enjoy!


**AN: Hey, y'all! I'm back with a new one-shot! I promise I'll put out a multi-chapter at some point, but for now this is what I've got.** **If y'all like it, maybe it will progress. So, I hope you enjoy, and, as always, thanks for reading!**

 **~Winded-Reaction**

 **An Unexpected Turn of Events**

Lucy hadn't meant for things to go this way- she had merely meant to prank the seemingly grumpy dragon slayer. She was just trying to cheer him up, get him to lighten up a bit and enjoy the festivities with everyone else. What she did _not_ mean to happen was the situation she now found herself in.

Laxus was still smirking at her teasingly- even in his sleep- as if he knew something she didn't. Which she now knew was true- before the prank, that is.

Thinking back, if Natsu hadn't have bumped into Laxus when he did, none of this would have happened. Lucy wasn't sure if she was _happy_ about Natsu's clumsiness, grateful for his usually annoying antics, or exasperated because it changed how everything was supposed to go.

Though, Lucy had to admit, though never out loud within Laxus' hearing range, Laxus had looked pretty cute with all those streamers on his head, his arm propping it up on a tight fist. Lucy couldn't help but admire him; how even when he was knocked flat on his face, with brightly colored strips of paper all around him, he managed to seem powerful, yet sweet.

Lucy knew her prank was childish- in fact, she had gotten the idea from Romeo and Asuka. She had set it up perfectly- the leftover streamers and confetti were in a basket just above the guildhall doors, with a trip wire ready to tilt over, only to spill on Laxus' head. It was simple, yet brilliant, and could only be interpreted as teasing fun. It was confetti, not water, so it wasn't like it would damage his clothing or anything like that. And the trip wire was a magic sensor, so the prank wouldn't catch anyone it wasn't meant for. Lucy had programmed it, with the help of Levy, to activate only for Laxus- and it worked, except that Natsu just _had_ to go and challenge Laxus right outside, and then kick him through the doors, causing him to fall flat on his face, and then get covered in confetti.

Laxus had shifted to where his head rested in his hand, then looked around for the culprit- who he knew was Lucy because her scent was all over the fun colored paper covering his person.

When he spotted her, they had locked eyes, and he had smirked at her- a smirk that said "I know something you don't, and because of that, you're going to regret this." Lucy had gulped, and immediately tried to flee, but Laxus quickly snagged her around the waist before she could dash away to freedom. He proceeded to plop her down at a table, then sit next to her, playfully glaring with that damned knowing smirk still plastered on his smug mug.

Lucy studiously ignored him and played with the edge of her skirt nervously, but Laxus had other plans. He pulled a piece of confetti from his hair, and put it on top of her head. Lucy, startled at the sudden contact, looked up, causing the piece of paper to fall from her golden tresses onto the floor. Laxus' eyes softened as he looked at her and said, "Now we're even." Lucy smiled brightly at him, and then they found themselves immersed in pointless banter, changing from time to time into deep conversation. Laxus mentioned at some point that if he hadn't have fallen, he probably would have just ignored the confetti and assumed it was part of the festival, but since he _did_ fall, he noticed that nobody else was covered in the stuff, so he knew it was a prank just for him.

Lucy gulped and was simultaneously embarrassed and happy about that. But she was still curious about that smirk, so she asked, "Laxus, why do you keep smiling at me like you know something I don't?" He grinned at her playfully and said that he had no idea what she was talking about, mirth in his eyes. Lucy pouted at him and swatted his arm, then turned away from him, planning on ignoring him until he told her what she wanted to know.

Lucy sat like that for all of three seconds before she was suddenly pulled up by strong arms, and unceremoniously dumped into a lap, facing that damned smirk. Her face erupted in a blush, and she instantaneously attempted to remove herself from the compromising position before someone saw her, namely, Mira.

Laxus held her firmly in place and leaned down to her ear.

"The thing I know, is that if you hadn't have pulled that prank, I would have found some other excuse to talk to you, Ms. Heartfilia, because you have definitely caught my attention."

Lucy's cheeks were dusted oink as he pulled back to look at her, and she slowly smiled.

"Really?"

"Really truly."

Lucy's smile widened, and she launched her arms around his neck, molding herself to him best she could while straddling his legs. He laughed lightly and tightened his arms around her waist and back, happy that she seemed to feel the same way, but he wanted to be sure.

"How do you feel about me, Blondie?"

Lucy scowled at the nickname, but easily let it melt away as she answered him.

"I like you, too, Laxus." She boldly stated.

Laxus chuckled at her, then nodded. "Good, because I would like to take you out on a date, and that would be rather difficult to do if you didn't like me at least a little bit."

Lucy giggled at him, and her laughter chimed like music in his ears.

After setting up when and where they would meet for their date, the two blondes found themselves immersed in conversation once more, until late into the night. At some point, Laxus fell asleep, with his arms folded on the table and his head resting on top of them.

Lucy smiled at him fondly as she recalled the events of the day, and decided that she was happy that Natsu decided to challenge Laxus where and when he did, because if he hadn't, Lucy wouldn't have a date planned with her long time crush, and she wouldn't be here now, watching him sleep in the guild, looking more peaceful than she'd ever seen him before. Well, peaceful aside from that cursed smirk.

 **AN: Hey, y'all! I hope you enjoyed! I super loved writing this one, LaLu is my OTP! Ahh, the cute little blonde babies! Oh, man, now I sound like Mira… Oh well! As always, thanks for reading!  
~Winded-Reaction**


End file.
